Does It Hurt?
by Illusions of a Fox
Summary: Naruto has left sasuke a letter, what does it say? A dark, screwed up little fic showing just have far you can bend someone before they break. Implied SasuNaru, No longer a one-shot. Rating may change to R.
1. Always Losing Me

Does it hurt?

Silver moonlight streamed through the open window of a certain blonde ninja's apartment, white curtains floating in the warm breeze. Silence reigned save for the distant barking of a dog on the other side of Konoha. The tiny apartment was, for once, neat. The bed by the window was made and the drawers of the dressing table were closed, no stray pieces of clothing littered the floor and the desk was bare of papers or scrolls.

Down in the street, the shadows stirred as a dark haired teenager wearing the vest of a Chuunin strolled sedately down the centre of the empty road. His hands were shoved in his pockets while his head was bent, emotionless eyes staring down into the pavement. His pace was slow and aimless; he did not seem to be here for any particular reason.

A cream coloured cat ran along the top of the fence above him, pausing near the apartment window. The light breeze playfully ruffled the curtains once more, startling the cat which leapt off the fence and landed unsteadily on top of a trashcan. The trashcan was already precautious leaning to one side and, due to the added weight of the cat; it tipped and fell with a loud clang on the pavement.

The sound attracted the Chuunin's attention, who glanced up just in time to see the cat leap away and blend into the gloom of the shadows. Finding nothing more of interest there, the dark haired teenager seemed to suddenly realize his whereabouts when he caught sight of the open window. Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment.

A small smirk appeared upon his features as he silently leapt upwards and onto the window ledge. It wasn't until he'd landed quietly inside the room that he realized that the bed where the blonde ninja slept was empty. His smirk turned to a slight frown of confusion before his face turned impassive once more. To him, the room looked very different. Too different. The room looked bare without the masses of junk and clothing scattered around, too neat with the bed made tidy, too…big.

From what he could see, the rest of the room seemed untouched, The ripped posters where still stuck to the walls with previously chewed gum, the same desk and dresser still stood against the wall (though neither had junk littered all over them as they had once been) and the slightly spicy, Apple-ly scent of Naruto still lingered with in the room.

Suspicious of the lack of Naruto, the dark haired Chuunin gave a quiet sigh, moving towards the window once more to leave. However, the distinct fluttering of paper within the breeze from within the room caught his attention. Glancing around, he located the folded paper on the small night light stand next to the bed. A small china figurine of a ninja stood atop the paper, desperately trying to stop it from being blown away in the breeze. Half of the paper had escaped already from the statue.

Curiosity filled the youth as he took the paper from underneath the tiny ninja, replacing it before reading the messy writing scrawled on the front of the note.

-Sasuke-

With nimble fingers, he unfolded the note and held it before him, dark eyes beginning to read.

-Dear Sasuke,-

He was vaguely surprised at this, where was the usual bastard' or asshole' added on to the end of the name? Another smirk graced his features. Perhaps the idiot had grown up slightly in the five years they had been team mates.

-Guess what baka?-

Then again, perhaps he hadn't changed at all.

-I'm leaving Konoha! For good though, not a mission. Bet that surprised you, since I can't become Hokage if I don't even live in Konoha, but I've come to a decision. Being Hokage isn't everything to me anymore; my experience of being a ninja has made me realize some things. You helped me with these discoveries too, but since you're stupid you probably won't know what I'm talking about. So I'll have to explain it all to you.

First off, I've come to see that no matter how good a ninja I am or how important I become, people will still look down on me and act as if I'm trash, so I don't want to just be acknowledged anymore. I want to be loved. I've lived in Kohona all my life and I've never found love, Iruka-Sensi was the first to acknowledge me and care about me, but he doesn't love me. I know that Sakura-Chan will never love me, not even as a friend because she's only ever cared what you think of her. And you're just a bastard.

You're probably wondering what you have to do with all this, because you're too dumb to guess, but you have a lot to do with it.

We've been screwing around with each other since we were thirteen, when we started I thought you loved me, but I was really, really wrong. You never gave a damn about me, I was just you're little fuck toy, there for stress relief and when you wanted some free sex. You always treated me like I was nothing, putting me down and ignoring me except for when you wanted something, and even then you never asked, just took. After all, you're the great Uchiha Sasuke' you don't need permission for anything.

I think that's part of the reason I used to hate you, when we were younger. I mean, when you look at it, we both started off the same way. Both of us ended up as orphans, families dead and no where to go. But you were the one they accepted, you were the one they wanted. And it wasn't because you were strong or kind or brave, it wasn't for something I could get so that they would like me, it was because you were beautiful. And what made it worse was that you never wanted it back, you didn't even care that people would die just so that you would recognize them. You're just a stoic, unfeeling bastard. And I'm still ignored and alone, I'm nothing to them. To you.

Tell me Sasuke, does it hurt to find out that you're not the only one who doesn't care anymore?

So, I'm going away, I'm gonna find my own happiness. Somewhere where no one cares what's inside me or about what happened to me before I showed up. So, Sasuke bastard, find a new doll cause I'm gonna find love.

Naruto  
-Konoha's ex number one hyperactive ninja!-

Trembling hands gripped the flimsy piece of paper within his hands, eyes wide with shock and realization. Suddenly, he released the note, letting it flutter softly towards the ground before being caught by the breeze and whisked out the window. The dark haired youth tried to leap after it, but already it had floated out and over the roof tops, gone forever. "N-naruto…" His voice was choked, a lump threatening to form in the back of his throat. "Naruto," Came his voice again, so alien sounding to him, "I do love you, I do…" The only creature he had been sure he loved had slipped out of his grasp, lost to him because of his own idiotic actions. He collapsed onto the blonde's old bed, weary and felling more alone then ever before. And for the very first time in years, Uchiha Sasuke cried.

End

As always, I wear my mask.

Author's notes: Oooh, scary isn't it. Yeah, I was angsting before this, it was written on a Tuesday, and Tuesday is angst day. Plus, I'd been watching every single Naruto episode I owned (yep, every single one from 1 to 76) which ended in the creation of this little monster, please comment and tell me what you think. Also, please tell me if I have made any grammar or spelling mistakes as this was very rushed, written before surfing. . Flames welcome.


	2. Lost Without You

Authors Notes: Well, you got your wish Native Sakura and Alixen! I've continued this one, since you asked. I keep fretting that I'll mess this chapter up (which is more then likely) but please read it anyway! Reviewers get plushies!

Native Sakura: Yeah! My first review! I've turned it into a multi-chapter for you, no, Sasuke is just as stubborn as Naruto sometimes…Anyway, A cute little scowling Sasuke plushie for you! –Hands over the plushie- Thanks for reviewing!

Alixen: I agree with you both, but then Naruto would probably pout at being 'rescued' again. Sasuke is determined, I hope I captured that when I write him. Anyway, thanks for the review! Here's your Chibi Naruto plushie with a foxes tail and ears!

Khaos Flames: …? O.o

Nilfheim: This will sound weird, but thanks for saying so. I wanted to make the readers feel the sort of emotions that Sasuke would have felt, but then again, this was written in a hurry, so it may have just been so bad you cried at that. XD A plushie for you for reviewing! –Hands you an Iruka plushie in a dolphin shirt-

Angstling: I'm so sorry! I made you cry! I didn't mean to! I swears it! But then, I guess I sort of did…o.o? –Gives you a Kakashi plushie holding a 'come come paradise' novel- Will this make it better? Stop listening to Britany, it kills brain cells. x.x -giggles-

Silence reigned over Konoha.

Stretched, taunt and cold, it appeared as if the silence were waiting for something to come along and break it, shatter it into a thousand tiny shards. Or perhaps, a someone.

The village too was waiting, frozen in time as they remained to linger for the usual sounds that occurred each day. Loud bangs followed by annoyed shouts and wild laughter that were always able to surprise a person, despite how much one expected them.

However, deep inside them, they knew that the silence would not be broken that day, or the day after, or the one after that, due to the absence of a certain blonde ninja.

One would expect that this missing person must be someone particularly important or of a high stature, but Naruto was neither. He was an orphan, once thought to be the most hated person within the village because of the demon fox contained within him. Without family and friends, he had reached the rank of a Chuunin ninja, moving slowly towards his dream of becoming Hokage.

But now he was gone, deserting his home village to search for something more, for someone to love.

Once it was discovered that the blonde Shinobi had disappeared, search parties were immediately sent out to retrieve him or at least convince him to return to the Hidden Village of the Leaf, though none of them had succeeded. Uchiha Sasuke accompanied many of these search parties.

It had been him who had first learned of Naruto's absence, the only one to have read the note he had left behind before it was lost into the night. The dark haired teen had never told anyone of the reason the blonde had left, let alone the actual extent of the relationship the two had held between them. He had never been one to talk much with others.

He regretted that now.

Within the last few days, he had often thought that perhaps he could have prevented this if only…if only he had told Naruto how much he'd loved the other boy. But he hadn't, and now nothing he could say would bring the blonde back when he didn't even know where he was.

It was not only Sasuke who had felt the pain of losing Naruto, others bore their own sorrows that had come from his absence.

Sakura had been hit unexpectedly by it all; she had not thought it would hurt her so much to lose the obnoxious shinobi. He had always been just an annoying little voice in her ear that just wouldn't go away, forever pestering her. And yet, with each second that went by with him gone, the more she realized how wrong she had been. Somehow, somewhere along the line he had become something more, though she resented the fact. She refused to believe that Naruto could make her feel like this.

Along with this, the cherry blossom girl discovered many other things that she had never really understood. At some point, Naruto had stopped searching for her love. Though he still asked for her to date him and pestered her incessantly to go places with him or to take him along with her, it was no longer real. It had just become a ritual; there was nothing more behind it. As the blonde's feelings for her had faded, he hadn't known what to do, so instead simply continued with the game they had played for so long now.

It was not only that, but it appeared to her that from his disappearance her visions upon things had changed dramatically. Her view upon her long time crush, Sasuke, had dropped. When Naruto had been there, the dark haired Uchiha had seemed to be so far above it all. He was forever saving the blonde, forever ignoring and provoking him with a calm indifference, or, so she had thought. She saw it now and wondered how she could ever have missed it before. Sasuke had never reacted to anyone the way he did to Naruto, he had managed to break through all of the dark haired boy's barriers without even trying. Whenever Sasuke had 'saved' the blonde, it hadn't been real; Naruto had allowed himself to fall into position so that once again Sasuke would be the hero. For some reason, the fox was…special. It was something she never could really be.

But though she knew this, she ignored it. She had forced herself to believe that one day the dark haired Chunnin would love her, and now she could never turn away from the goal.

Through it all, a certain silver haired Jounin had watched his two former students with growing be concern. To many, Sasuke would have appeared to be his usual stoic self, however, to one who had spent over three hours a day over the last five years with the boy, they could easily tell that much had changed about him.

Lately, he had become (if possible) even less social then he had been before, drawing into himself once again. He rarely spoke, only doing so when it was absolutely necessary and even then it was less then a few words at a time. Sakura had begun to fret over this greatly, having attached herself to Sasuke's arm and refusing to let go. More then once did Kakashi have to step in and rescue the foolish cherry blossom girl when Sasuke's temper grew short.

Once again, the darkness that had nearly consumed the dark haired boy all those years ago was resurfacing from deep within him. This time though, it was Naruto who had caused its coming and it was only him who could stop it.

Ugh, I hated every word of this chapter, it was so slow too! Nothing really important happened, and it was shorter then I'd had hoped it to be, but in the end it was just a filler type thing to tell everyone what's been going on. Anyway, Please review to tell me whether to keep going or to let this fic drown in the never ending sea of NaruSasu fanfictions.


	3. Choking On Nothing

Authors Notes: Hi again everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing for me! Love you all! –snugs everyone- Anyway, I've been trying to get both 'Does it hurt' and 'A secret I'd never tell you' both updated at least once a week, and so far it seems to be working. In this chapter we should start to see some important events happening…I hope. I'm lazy and may not be able to fit it in or my writing might not go as according to plan. Actually, I don't plan any of it at all. Most of it is written on the spur of the moment when I suddenly decide 'hey! What about I do this!' and then things begin to work from there, or they collapse on top of me. Meh, either way.

To everyone who enjoys reading this fic, why don't you take a look at my other ones too! –Eyebrow raises suggestively-

Naruto: Sasuke was right, you have no shame do you?

Fox: Nope, not me!

Naruto: …I have no answer to that…

Fox: That's what you get for not being prepared!

Sasuke: Say's she who always forgets to carry even a pencil with her.

Fox: Quiet you, or there will be many painful torture scenes for you ahead! Like no –cough- playing with Naruto for a whole month!

Sasuke: … you wouldn't do that…

Fox: Oh wouldn't I? –evil laugh-

Naruto: Sasuke, what's she talking about? And why does she look like Master Kakashi when he's reading his hentai books?

Sasuke: I… -sigh- just ignore her Naruto,

And now, review responses!

Azamiko: Nooo! Not my plushies! –Hugs them all- Thanks for the warning, a nice long review for me to read too! Yay! I'm trying to continue, I am! –whip cracks over head- See! Fingers-typing! –sweat drops- Anyways, How about a Kiba plaushie for you! (without his fuzzy jacket and including Akamaru)

Wazuka: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? . I'll keep going, no need to worry there! An Itachi plushie for you! Lookit his cape!

Jade Tiger: Ohh, love your name. . Thankyou very much! I appreciate it! Heres your plushie, Hinata!

Flare2: I will! Promise! I want to find out too! Here's your plushie, Tsunade! Pretty!

Letta: Yeah! Sasuke deserves it all! Nah, I just don't happen to be as big a fan of Sasuke's as I am of Naruto's and some of the other characters. But then, I like him more then Sakura. . Thank ou for saying so! This time you get a Genma plushie!

And on with the fiction:

His ceiling looked duller then usual. That is, if it were possible for a plain white ceiling to seem anymore dull then it already was. He wasn't sure how, it just did.

With his eyes having been directed at one space for over three hours though, anything would begin to look dull. And that was just what Sasuke had been doing all afternoon, gazing the same spot on his ceiling.

In a way, it was almost comforting to be able to simply lie there on his bed and do nothing, but at the same time, he just couldn't relax. He was still waiting for a sudden yell and bang when a ball of blonde energy would bounce into his room and pounce upon him just as it usually did. But then again, Naruto never left it until this late to drag him out somewhere or simply spend the day annoying him. Unlike Sasuke, the blonde was a morning person, sort of.

So, if that were true, why wasn't he there yet?

The dark haired boy sighed. He knew why he was still waiting. It was because he was gone. His one and only best friend had flitted away out of his grasp leaving him totally hidden within the dark.

Sasuke felt lost.

God he missed the blonde. No, not just missed, he _needed _Naruto. No one else could make him feel so truly…alive. That was the only way he could explain it. The idea that this one, idiotic, extremely annoying person could make him feel so lost frightened him immensely. He knew he loved Naruto, but the depth of his love had caught him by surprise.

But now he was gone, leaving only a note behind, the only thing that proved to Sasuke that the blonde boy had been real, not just a figment of his imagination, and now he'd lost that too. He remembered the words of the note, how much pain and anger had been written into that single piece of paper.

_-I'm nothing to them. To you._-

He winced as the words formed in his mind, whispered so quietly, and yet it felt as if they had torn something out of him. Something important, but what?  
_  
-Tell me Sasuke, does it hurt to find out that you're not the only one who doesn't care anymore?-_

He smirked coldly at his own stupidity; he knew what it was now. Naruto had ripped out his heart. It was gone, still following the blonde whenever he went, as much as the dark haired shinobi didn't want it to be true, he knew it was.

Biting his lip, Sasuke fought off bitter tears of pain. 'Why?' he wanted to scream the word out, but instead didn't say it at all. 'Why did you leave me here, alone again? I thought you'd know what it was like to be alone…' Squeezing his eyes shut, a lone tear slid down his cheek and off onto the pillow as he turned his head to the side, as if facing away from someone upon the ceiling. The skin that the tear had touched felt as if it had been burned, searing a path into his cheek.

"I loved you, damn it." He whispered resentfully, strange emotions boiling within him. "Did you say you loved me too?" But he knew that his was somehow only partially his fault for the blonde shinobi's leaving, as much as he hated to admit it, he had driven the other boy away by never saying the truth to his face.

A sudden loud knocking at his front door startled him out of his dark thoughts. He scowled, trying to ignore the harsh pounding at the door and rolled onto his side. However, the knocking didn't stop. "Sasuke! Open up, it's Sakura! Let's go out for dinner! Kakashi invited us." He winced at the girl's voice, knowing that if he didn't answer soon she'd break down the door just to get to him.

Ever since Naruto had left, the cherry blossom girl had become, if possible, more like a stalker then ever before. Constantly following him and trying to push him into a conversation, it seemed as if Sakura had put it upon herself to 'take care of him'. Sasuke was disgusted by this decision, he was _not _a child anymore, but was ever so slightly impressed that she had picked up on his change of mood. She had once lived in an ignorant sort of bliss before team seven had fused themselves together, but now appeared to have become mature, in a way.

Eventually, he forced himself up and off them bed and over to the door, opening to quickly while dodging a fist that had intended to rap the door. "Oh! Sorry Sasuke, I didn't think you'd answer so fast." She smiled in a sickening sweet sort of way; it made the dark haired boy want to throw up. Of course, he had always tolerated the pink haired girl (as well as just about every other female in the village) despite how much she annoyed him, but it was only because of the fact that a) she was his team mate and comrade and b) Naruto had always been good friends with her.

Sasuke frowned; reminders of the blonde were everywhere.

"Come on Sasuke! Go and get ready so we're not too late." Sasuke didn't bother to argue with her, he just didn't have the energy lately; he hadn't been able to sleep easily for a while now. Sakura ushered him to his room and closed the door, blushing at the thought of her long time crush change just behind the painted wooden door. Grudgingly, the dark haired boy did as was requested, changing from his dirty clothing that he had trained in earlier that morning and into a fresh set. Emerging once more, the Uchiha glared at the girl, arms crossed over his chest to show that he was ready. Plastering a smile onto her features, the cherry blossom girl grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the door, "Time to go then!"

They reached the chosen restaurant, which, to Sasuke's dismay, happened to be Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Images of the noodle stands best and worst customer flooded his mind, causing him to feel a sudden hatred towards his old mentor, for it had been Kakashi who had chosen their lunch spot. He knew that the silver haired man had done this purposefully.

To both Sakura and Sasuke's surprise, the scarecrow was already seated at the bar, waiting for his two former students. Glaring at the man, who smiled brightly back as if he had not been the target of the look that would have killed anyone other then himself or Naruto, Sasuke seated himself upon on the of the stools. Sakura plopped herself down between them both, beaming. "Hello Master Kakashi." She greeted the said person, who returned her friendliness, "Hello Sakura, Sasuke, both of you have been having a good day I trust?" The pink haired girl nodded, though the Uchiha heir looked away, avoiding both of their pleasant gazes. He scowled at them both for being so happy at such a time.

Ordering quickly, neither teenager attempted to catch their teacher without his mask on, they had given up trying such things long ago. Their blonde team mate, however, had never truly stopped trying, he was determined to some day see what lay behind the piece of blue material that barred the majority of Kakashi's face from view. Having said nothing the whole time, Sasuke stirred his food absently around it's bowl, listening to his two comrades conversation.

"So how have you been, Sakura?"

"I've been alright, and you, Master Kakashi?"

"Fine, fine. And your family?"

"They're all fine; How about your last mission, you just got home yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, a B class to the Hidden Cloud Village,"

"Oh! How exciting, I hear they sell some beautiful clothing."

"Mmm hmm, truly wonderful…."

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He had been sitting silently with clenched fists during their entire conversation. How in all hell could they talk like that when Naruto was missing? And why hadn't Kakashi been searching for him, had the whole village given up on finding what they had lost?

Standing suddenly, causing Sakura to look up at him in surprise with Kakashi beside her, though he didn't seem shocked in the slightest, the dark haired Chuunin shot out of the Ramen Stand and into the air, sprinting along building tops.

The pink haired girl stood to go after him, a cry of "Sasuke" upon her lips; however the sound died when a hand around her forearm prevented her from moving. She turned to see the silver haired Jounin gazed past her somewhat lazily. "Don't worry about him, he's going to do what has to be done." Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but again she was cut off. "He has to find him on his own, but I doubt that Naruto will come back with him." The girl looked back out at the rapidly retreating form of Sasuke, heading towards the village gates. "But…why?" She asked quietly as Kakashi's hold on her arm gone. "Because Naruto too is searching for something, I'm not quite sure what, but I can guess." Came his quiet reply. "Sasuke is being selfish in trying to find him. He hasn't thought of what he would do once he finds Naruto, but he will try to force him into returning to Kohona even is it is against his will." Sakura did not reply and simply nodded her head in understanding.

"Then I hope he never finds him."

He sped through the leafy foliage, haphazardly leaping from branch to branch with really looking where he was going. Anger and adrenaline flared through him, blurring his vision red and clouding his mind. Sasuke wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew what he had to do. He had to find Naruto.

Authors Notes: This was written while I was watching television, yay for LOST! I hope this chapter was better then the last, or at least acceptable enough to get some more reviews. (As Naruto and Sasuke have already pointed out, no shame at all). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! It was a lot shorter then I'd have hoped, but I was too tried to write anymore, and I need to get on with 'A secret I'd never tell you''s new chapter. So, night night for now!


	4. A Little Bit Of Lonliness

Authors Notes: Hello again everyone! Well, yet another chapter of 'Does it Hurt' has been posted, and yet again I'm getting high off all of the reviews. Reviews inspire writing, so keep going! Please? Anyway, so far I've got a basic Idea of what's going to happen, sort of, but I just need to figure out how to lead the story up to it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! More plushies! –Pouts- My slmost non existent imaginary collection is running short.

Azamiko: I know what you mean, I've never really thought he'd leave, but if his life became _that _messed up, after everything that's happened to him and after being deprived of something he needs so badly for so long, he might actually leave to go and find it. But that's just a theory, . Yay! You had the longest review for this chapter! With Sakura, I hate it when people twist her character to make her seem completely –censored-, because I don't think she's really like that. I think it's just some main aspects that make her seem cruel or mean-i-ish, like how she's obsessed with Sasuke (but then, who isn't? O.o) or how she treats Naruto. That has a lot to do with growing up around people who do hate him though, so she just grew accustomed to treating him just like they did. I think she's sort of a wussy person though, she doesn't do too much for the team, but then, she's with two absolutely awesome team members, so she just _seems _really weak, you know? Because they're so powerful. But enough with my rambling! Thank you for reviewing! Here's a Hayate plushie!

Sansty-san: Yay! So it is, and so he will! Eventually anyway. Thanks so much for reviewing and saying it's good, have a Gaara plushie!

Kali Swifteye: Lol, I can't do that, and then everyone would know what's going to happen! And they angst would be gone! Nooooo! Good storyline though! I love Lost! Go Lost! Meh, I have a problem with happily ever after-ness, it's always seemed so fake, but there may or may not be a happy ending still to come! Thanks for the reveiw, here's you Temari plushie!

Princess Kitana: Thank you, . -snugs you- I know, there always is, -sigh- I will! Lost of updates for everyone! Have a Kin plushie!

Archangel Rhapsody: Thank you for saying so. Really? Hmmm, I shall have to make it so! Just kidding, I suppose it depends of how you look at it and who you are, a person's views on life is very different from another's. Here, have a Asuma plushie!

And now, time for the fiction!

It was quiet now, in the forest at night.

Well, it was always quiet, it was just that he'd never really noticed it before, not with Naruto around. They were always training together and yelling at each other, well, the blonde had yelled, the dark haired shinobi had usually been his usual, stoic self.

Even while he had been rushing through the forest it hadn't been quiet, not with his heart pounding in his ears or the voices of Sakura and Kakashi replaying within his head. Sasuke grimaced at the words, remembering them exactly.

It had taken many hours for him to cool himself down enough to be able to realize where he was exactly, or rather, where he wasn't. He hadn't recognized the area he had ended up in very well, though he knew he'd been there once before. After about an hour of searching for something even remotely familiar, deep within though, Sasuke had stumbled upon an earth trodden path along with a sign with the simple word 'village' pointing in a Northern direction.

He had followed the path from the tree branches, hoping to arrive in the village before he dropped dead from exhaustion. His wish was heard by whatever god that had chosen to favor him, managing to stumble into a small town after a relatively short walk. Discovering an inn on the outskirts, he had pushed some money into the innkeepers hand and fallen onto the bed, asleep within mere moments.

Sasuke awoke the next morning when a beam of bright sunshine fell over his face, shining through his window. Refusing to open his eyes straight away, he listened for a few minutes to his slow, even breathing before realizing that he was most definitely not in his own bed in Konoha, for one, his sheets were not that particular type of material. Eyelids snapping open, he sat up swiftly and glanced around at his surroundings, memories slowly returning. Remembering the Inn and its keeper, he sighed and fell back against the sort pillows. It was then that thoughts of Naruto invaded his mind.

He wondered briefly where the blonde could be, by now he could have traveled as far as the edge of the stone country. The dark haired teen rolled onto his side, gazing out the window at the blossom tree positioned just outside of it, long branches stretched out like fingers not a few centimeters away from brushing against the glass. So far the search parties had only checked the surrounding villages, nothing important had been found though.

After pondering where next to check, Sasuke forced himself out of the soft warmth of the bed and into the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. Washing his face, he looked down at his torn and dirtied clothing. He hadn't brought anything else with him, though luckily he still had his wallet in his pocket from when he had gone to lunch with Sakura and Kakashi. However, someone had definitely been in his room during the night, due to the clean set of clothing sitting perfectly folded on the chest of drawers. Not bothering to check what they were or even if they were his size, the dark haired Uchiha threw them on unceremoniously.

They were simple clothes, a black shirt, very similar to his own, and pale grey shorts along with black sandals rather then blue (1). The clothing was slightly too large, but he didn't really care. He made a mental note to thank the innkeeper.

Throwing his old clothing into a wastebasket, Sasuke padded down the stairs as quietly as possible so that he didn't wake any other sleeping guests. In truth, he doubted anyone else was still sleeping at this time in the morning, it was already well past ten am.

Once down the stairs, the stoic boy found himself in a large, very clean kitchen. A woman with long silver grey hair was cooking something at the stove, humming as she did so in a sweet, young sounding voice. He was about to leave through another door when the woman suddenly turned to see him standing there at the foot of the steps. "Oh! You're finally awake then." She smiled kindly, her faded blue eyes crinkling in the corners slightly. She appeared to be in her mid twenties or so, despite her oddly coloured hair, and seemed to Sasuke very petite, sort of.

The teen nodded simply, choosing not to say anything. "Well why don't you sit down then and I'll cook you something to eat. You must be starving." She ushered him to the round wooden table in the centre of the room. Realizing how hungry he actually was, having not eaten since the morning before, he allowed himself to be seated. "Thank you." Came his quiet reply as she bustled back over to the stove. "My name is Misuki(2), my father owns this Inn with my husband." the woman informed him, speaking over her shoulder as she collected cooking utensils and ingredients. "Sasuke." Was all the said person replied with, not bothering to elaborate.

If Misuki had noticed his lack of communication skills, she made no reference to having done so. Instead, she went on speaking, cooking as she did so. "Sasuke? What a nice name, I've never heard of anyone with a name like that before." He snorted in response, names meant nothing to him. He stared at the door silently for awhile, listening vaguely to the sizzle of cooking food and breathing in its intoxicating aroma. He was relieved to see that Misuki appeared to not be interested in him at all, unlike the majority of the female population in his own village. The dark haired boy felt safe knowing that it was unlikely that she would pounce on him unexpectedly.

Being 'loved' so to speak, by so many women simply because of his physical appearance had never appealed in the slightest to Sasuke. He disliked all of his apparent fan club, finding them to be almost intolerable. When he thought about it, the only female his age whom he did not despise was Hinata, simply for the fact that she neither threw herself at his feet nor spoke about or to him as if her were an object as many other teenaged girls did. Then again, it could have been the simple fact that her eyes were only ever for Naruto.

"So you must be a ninja then, by the looks of your headband." Misuki's latest comment caused him to look up and nod, at least she appeared to be reasonably intelligent. "That's strange isn't it, a small village like ours without any ninja's at all and suddenly we have two showing up within a week!" Sasuke's eyes shot open in shock. "Two ninja's?" He asked, his voice demanding her to answer.

"Yes, there was another young blonde boy who is staying in the village at the moment, Aoki took him in. Now what was his name…Oh yes! I remember now, Naruto, that was his name."

Authors Notes: Oooh! It was sort of like a cliff hanger! Ok, it wasn't really, I just happened to end it there. I know this chapter was incredibly, short, sorry everyone! I was just reeeeeeaally tired. Please forgive me!

Kakashi: When are you going to write a fiction with me in it?

Fox: You are in it!

Kakashi: No, I mean one I get some _action_ in.

Fox: Oooh, I get it. Well, I'll probably do one later on, when I get time.

Kakashi: With Iruka?

Fox: -Evil grin- But of course…


	5. Your Pretend Love

Author's Notes: Yay! Within a few hours of uploading, I got a review! Go me! –Dances- Actually, go Princess Kitana! Thank you so much for reviewing straight away. Plus, you reviewed on my other fiction, 'A Secret I'd Never Tell You' so thank you for that!

Neji: Hn, you're lucky to actually have people reading this crap.

Fox: I know! Isn't it awesome!

Neji: -sigh-

Fox: But anyway, how do you reckon I could improve?

Neji: You could write something with Shikamaru and I…

Fox: I wrote one with Sasuke!

Neji: Uchiha's a stuck up prat, who would want to be with him?

Fox: -Whistles- Naruto maybe?

Anyway, review response for Princess Kitana!

Princess Kitana: He does too! Yay! Things should begin moving along soon, so keep your fingers crossed I find time to write more! Actually, I think it might be 'Rin', she's the girl from the Sound ninja team during the Chuunin exam, I love that team. . Anyway, have a Sakura plushie!

Sasuke rapidly stood up from his chair and strode over the room to where the woman stood, holding his face less then a few inches away from hers. She backed up slightly, fear flitting across her features before her eyes narrowed, refusing to become submissive. "Where is this house?" He hissed menacingly. Misuki seemed to contemplate for a moment whether or not to tell him. "Why do you need to know?" She replied, defiant. "I… have some unfinished business to complete with Naruto." The dark haired boy waited expectantly while the older woman was silent for a moment, shifting her gaze away from his own almost desperate eyes.

"She and her family have a house in the market place; she has a flower shop out the front while they live above it. You will know it when you see it." Knowing he could get no more information from her, Sasuke moved away, "Thank you." He murmured over his shoulder, though he did not see Misuki's nod in reply.

Common sense told the dark haired teen that, like most villages, the market place would more then likely reside towards the centre of the town. This proved to be true when the crowds of people thickened considerably as he began to venture deeper into the small yet pretty little town. It was a busy place, and because of this he was not given more then a second glance save for the odd young girl who would stare openly for a few moments before he disappeared into the surge of bodies.

There were hundreds of stalls, vendors and little shops selling a variety of items from wondrously beautiful silks and clothes to tiny trinkets and figurines. No matter how exotic or strange these things were though, Sasuke did not spare time to look at anything; there was only one treasure he was searching for. Though he wanted to find Naruto straight away, he did not want the blonde to know he was in the village before he had located him, incase the other boy ran. Masking his own charka, he felt safer in knowing that he not lose Naruto again.

It was no more then an hour later when a tiny pinprick of familiar chakra tingled through his body. The Uchiha's heart began to beat faster as he tentatively stepped in the direction of the strange sensation, his heart pounding against his ribs. The feeling became stronger with each step he took, as did his speed, suddenly, he was running through the crowds, dodging around people as he went. He was so close…

Turning right at this corner, left at the next, going back when he lost the feeling and running the other way, excitement poured from his heart while his lungs yelled for him to stop. But he knew he couldn't, he sprinted near blindly until... stop. Halting sharply, Sasuke glared at the offending wall blocking his way. Naruto's charka was setting his body alight, pulsing from the other side of the wall. Having come to a dead end, the dark haired teen glanced up at the building to his left. Silently, he molded his chakra and began to steadily climb the building side up to the roof.

Having reached his destination, Sasuke peered down from the building top at the area that had been previously blocked from his view by the wall.

What he saw…was beautiful. That was all he could say. It was an Eden, a small park for the people of the village. A shallow stream wound through the park, clear and clean with a small waterfall where the heights in the stream bed changed. The ground was paved with cobblestones, neat and tidy while larger rocks rested in the stream for people to sit upon. A wooden bridge curved over the water to allow passage from one side to the other while huge blossom and willow trees provided a mass of pink and green colouring.

The park appeared relatively empty, save for a small dark haired boy splashing about in the stream, trying to catch fish with his hands by the looks of it. On closer inspection, he appeared to be about eight or ten years old, wearing only an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

Sasuke wondered if he had been wrong, if the chakra he had felt was simply a glitch of some kind. He shook his head, no, no one but Naruto's charka had ever felt like that, ever been so _strong._ He studied the boy for a moment longer before sighing. Where was the blonde? About to turn away and search elsewhere, a sudden shout from the park caused him to turn back.

"Look! Look Naruto! I caught one! I caught a fish!"

Authors Notes: That was the shortest chapter ever! Damn it! –Sigh- Oh well, yet another cliff hanger, hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter was dedicated to Princess Kitana for being the first and only person to review between this and the last chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think by reviewing! I can't stress that enough, Lol.


	6. What I chase

Author's Notes: Wow! So many reviews overnight! –Squeals- I feel loved! (Yes, Fox aware that it isn't actual love, I've just been deprived of the stuff for too long. . Fox it also aware that the little sanity she has left is decreasing rapidly, as she has begun to speak about herself in a third person point of view –sigh-) This chapter was written after coming home from a long day of school, therefore it was done before homework and may seem very rushed as I have a huge mountain of it to do, (Damn teachers ;) but I really wanted to write this chapter, and here it is! I hope everyone is satisfied with it, but flames are accepted either way! Guess what everyone! My review counter has almost his 30! Yay! So maybe with e few more reviews we might actually get there… –Suggestive eyebrow waggle stolen from Hogo-chan- Anyway, I've just bought my new set of Naruto manga! Yay! Before now I've only ever seen the anime, but I've been told that the manga is much better, and it is! So awesome! –swoons- X.x Well, hopefully I'll be able to start writing the next chapter of 'A Secret I'd never tell you' as soon as I've posted this, it's terrible! I've gotten writers block just when there are so many people waiting for me to get the next chapter up! Nooo! –Sighs-

Iruka: What have I told you about doing your homework first! You're picking up bad habits from Naruto!

Fox: Aww, but Irukaaaaaa! I wanted to get more reviews! More reviews equal a happy little Fox and a happy little Fox equals more writing and more writings from a happy little Fox equals yaoi goodness that isn't so good!

Iruka: …

Anyway, review responses!

Letta: I don't know! Oh my god, you've gotten me all excited too not! Lol, I can't tell you anymore, otherwise it'll ruin the plot! Anyway, time for another plushie! –strike cheesy Pokemon pose- Go Itachi! –throws you an Itachi plushie- Thankies for reviewing!

Goddess of Sand: See! I updated! Yay! . I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry! –huggles and hands you a tissue- Maybe thart will happen, maybe not…- Lol, anyway, many pouting Sasuke plushies for you! –tosses plushies everywhere-

Azamiko: I'm updating now! –Happiness- English major? Nooo! That means you can see all my mistakes so much more easily, damn it! X.x I hate it when people are smarter then me, which I feel almost every five seconds since about every person I meet is about ten times more intelligent then I, oh woe is me! –Insert dramatic pose- Yes…anyway! Shush! Don't give away what's going to happen! It ruins the pitiful plot I have! You're a mind reader, aren't you? –shifty eyes- But as I was saying, it's not likely that Sasuke will confront Naruto straight away, but 'll try not to give too much more of the story away! Time for your next plushie, a chibi Zaku! (Yet another of the sound nin's who were killed during the Chuunin exam)

Jadetiger: Thank you for saying so! I'm updating, I'm updating! –types rapidly- You'll find out when I can be bothered to type a long enough chapter, lol, damn my laziness. Anyway, this time I'll give you a….a Jiraya plushie!

Princess Kitana: You do! It is! Whee! Um, as I was saying, thank you! You'll find out all about my little boy soon enough, I wanna snug him; he's so cute, lol. What's scary is, so can I! XD Time for your plushie, Shino! Fun!

BtTara: I know it is! Ifeel terrible for writing it! –tear- I know what you mean though, I really prefer it when Sasuke likes Naruto rather then Naruto running around after Sasuke. (If that made any sense at all…) I'm glad you like it! Have a Naruto plushie!

Bhodi Li: Thank you, . Wasn't it just, lol. I was never able to warm up to Sasuke when I first saw Naruto, he just seemed so cold and uncaring, but after awhile I began to love him to bits. I feel as if he's out of character in the story though, for some reason. Anyways! 'Cause youwere the first reviewer, have a guitar pick AND a Kiba plushie! (Yes, I play guitar and have so many god damn picks everywhere I need to get rid of them. But who wants a guitar pick? No one! –Mutter darkly- And yet I still buy more ever time I see some for sale…-sigh-)

Guess what now! I've decided that since I'm such a loved of music, it's time to do a 'song of the moment' thing!

Shikamaru: In other words, she's trying to fill up the space and make this chapter seem longer.

Fox: Shut up, smart arse…

Anyway, todays 'song of the moment' is 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down. Everyone, go now and listen to it! Also, there is a really good Anime Music Video made with the song (dedicated to Haku and Zabuza from Naruro) Called 'self righteous suicide', which everyone in the world should watch. Even though I've forgotten the name of the person who makes it. Anyway! I'll try to remember and post it in next times 'song of the week'.

Fic time:

Whipping back around, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a very familiar mop of blonde hair appear from behind the spray of the waterfall, emerging from a small cavern on the other side. Naruto laughed, moving towards the dark haired child to help him keep a hold of his struggling catch.

"Great work, Ryuku! Aoshi can cook it for dinner!" The two began to lug the exceptionally large fish towards the small set of wooden table and chairs where a wicker basket was sat. Once having wrapped it up and placing the finally dead creature into the basket, the blonde hoisted their gear onto his back as Ryuku beamed up at him. "Thanks Naruto, now hurry up! I wanna get home and show mommy!"

Sasuke found it strange that any child around the boy's age would call their mother 'mommy' still, the blonde boy below him however, laughed. "Hey! You're not the one carrying the basket! It's heavy!" The dark haired child stuck out his tongue, dancing away when the older boy made a half hearted swat at his head. "Hmph, I though you were a big strong ninja!"

The two suddenly stopped at a gate, the entrance to the park, though they did not cease to speak to each other, laughing and joking like…Sasuke's heart gave a familiar yet bitter jolt. Like family.

Leaping silently over the rooftops, the Uchiha following Naruto and Ryuku through the streets, making sure not to loose them. The two seemed to know exactly where they were going, keeping to the quiet, less busy back streets as they went. Even though he was high above the ground level, Sasuke could still hear their conversation easily. Apparently the blonde had not changed much since he had left Konoha, he still yelled rather then talked.

Soon, approximately five minutes later, the companions emerged from the shadowy alleyways and into the bright, bustling main streets of the market. The two dodged and ducked around other people easily before entering a small yet bright two story building across the street from where Sasuke stood watching them. A flower shop to be exact. Knowing this was his old rival's new 'home', the dark haired teen soundlessly descended from the building top and into the alleyway Naruto and Ryunku had previously walked down. Following the path said persons had taken, squeezing through the crowd while avoiding being knocked down, the Uchiha gazed at the array of colours that confronted his eyes inside the flower shop.

Blinking to steady his vision, Sasuke wove around the stands of perfectly arranged roses, orchids, daffodils, blossoms and other beautiful flowers. Nearing the back pf the shop, voices reached his ears.

Naruto and Ryuku's familiar ones along with another's, a woman by the sound of it, were slightly muffled due to the fact that they were standing behind a door on the other side of the counter. The Chuunin hesitated, what would he do now? He had fund Naruto, but now what? He couldn't simply barge in and drag the blonde back to the Hidden Leaf, despite the fact that right then it seemed like the best idea he could some up with, no, he needed to plan this carefully.

Moving out of the shop once more, the dark haired teen glanced up at the building, looking for another entrance. There were many windows, though only one appeared to be open at the time. Deciding it was his best shot, Sasuke leapt up and into the room, not bothering if anyone had seen him, which undoubtedly they had since he had been in the middle of a busy street. Once inside the room on the other side of the window, the Uchiha paused in the center of the room, taking in his surroundings. It was rather small, but cozy, in a way. Simple white curtains flutter by the window while clean walls of yet another shade of white sported a few large paintings. An unmade bed sat in the corner while various bookshelves, cluttered with junk and, or course, books, stood against the walls. Other then that, there was a small wooden closet and matching chest of drawers plus a desk which sat by the door which, to Sasuke's relief, was closed. Though the room, obviously a bedroom, was filled with junk such as scrolls and other rather fascinating things, it was a large pin up board by the desk which caught the dark haired boy's attention. Pinned upon it were what seemed to be hundreds of pictures, showing many different people and places, though it appeared that only one was the centre of interest. Stuck directly in the centre of the board was a photograph of the Konoha team seven, taken from when they were still only twelve years old. Staring in amazement at the miniature versions of himself and his former teammates and teacher, Sasuke now had no doubts that this must have been Naruto's room.

Moving forwards, he reached out for the photograph, his fingers hovering only inches from its smooth laminated surface. He remembered having the picture taken, god, it seemed like forever ago. Hearing himself think those words, the teen almost sighed, he sounded like an old man. Maybe he was old? He felt like it, seventeen wasn't really an age one would consider old though, was it? No, he didn't think so.

He drew away from the photograph, staring at his own scowling face; almost the exact opposite of Naruto's laughing one. He smirked lightly; no one would ever have guessed back then what they would one day become. His smirk faded, that it would come to this. Taking another look at the blonde boy's captured image, he noticed for the first time that his smile did not actually reach his eyes. The smile, it was there, that huge cheesy grin, the one that so much reminded him of a fox, but somehow, it didn't look quite real. Looking closer, he saw more in his old rival's eyes then the blonde had probably wanted them to show. Shame and sorrow settled Sasuke's heart, who knew how long Naruto had gone on with his hidden pain.

The Chuunin was jerked back into the present when loud voices and the sounds of someone coming up the stairs towards him were heard. Frozen in fear, Sasuke stared at the door as the footsteps came closer and closer with each passing heartbeat. _Shit, Naruto!_ His mind once again began to function when he heard the blonde boy's voice more clearly. "Alright Aoshi, I just want to get changed into something clean." A voice called back, but was too muffled by the walls and door for Sasuke to hear properly, though his rival and once best friend laughed. "I know, I know."

The door knob began to turn, and the dark haired boy did the only thing he could think of,

He fled.

Author's Notes: Well that was just scary. I really didn't like this chapter, but then, I don't really like anything I write. –Shrugs- I hope at least someone out there liked it even the tiniest bit, but please, review and tell me what you think! It was very short, I know, I'm trying to write longer things, but I've gotten writers block from somewhere, damn thing won't leave me alone…-mutters darkly-


	7. Poison In Our Blood

Author's Notes: Oh my god it's been so long since I last updated! Lookit all the reviews too! Squeee! I love you all sooo much! (A cheerleader like moment…and yet I'm not even cool enough to be a cheerleader. Damn you world.) Anyway, thankyou all for reviewing and being so patient, I've just had this huge writers block thingy, and adding the fact that it's been the end of term (at my school, 'end of term' means 'time to pile mountains of assignments from every subject upon the students' to my teachers. Isn't life a joy?) I've had a lot to do. But I can't stop now! What with a huge part of the plot coming up (which Fox really, really, really wants to write right now, she just won't admit it) I couldn't leave you all hanging like that! –Sigh- life is cruel, oh well! I just need some more angst time to get it all out of my system.

Kiba: You don't need anymore damn 'angst time', you angst more then that girly prat Sasuke.

Fox: I guess, but it's all for a reason! –strikes Gai pose-

Kiba: And that reason would be?

Fox: That life sucks.

Kiba: We already knew that.

Reveiws!

Cheesboi: Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! You don't like it! Lol, ignore me. No wait, don't, I'll get bored. . I'm so happy you like it, I dreaded that this fic would sink and never be read or liked, but thank god for you all! –Huggles you- You make me fuzzy on cold days, which Australia currently has a lot of, stupid autumn. I don't like the cold; I like the rain, but not the cold. You really think it's all that great? Aww, you're delusional, naw, just kidding, of course you're not! I'm just surprised someone as awesome as you would like this crap? Hell, I'm surprised anyone would like it! Just goes to show, eh? I'd love to read you're fanfiction with Sasuke's point of view! I'm gona go do it as soon as I've posted this! Yay! –Happiness and joy- Please don't hate me…-puppy dog eyes- Anyway, thankies for the review, have a cookie and a Shino plushie…a Shino plushie eating cheese!

Blaze: Lookit! I kept going for you! Whee! Thankyou so much for you're review! I'm happy all over again! But then…I'm always happy, aren't I?

Kiba: 'Cept for when you're in angst mode.

Fox: Yeah, I guess I just have those two modes, angsty and scarily hyperactive happiness.

Kiba: …yes…

Whoops, I guess I did spell it wrong. Nyah, I just can't be bothered going and re-uploading the whole thing, sorry everyone! Anyways, how about I give you a Hinata plushie! With a muffin! Yay!

Narutofan666: I updated! Go me! Whoo! Thankies so much for saying so, and thankies even more for the review! Reviews are like sugar to me, I get hyper of them, but then again, I don't need sugar to be hyper… Pfft, oh well. I'll try as hard as I can to keep you happy! Have a Neji plushie with chips!

BtTata: Really? I'm so glad you like it! –Types as fast as she possibly can without her finger falling off- I have magickal updating powers. Yes, I spell 'magick' with a 'k'. I like K's. . Hmm, how's about we gives you a Chouji plushie then! With two minute noodles. --;

Purple Witchy Angel: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I'm a cliffy-whore. Lol, . I know, I'm just so wonderfully and awesomely evil! Go me with my awesomely wonderfully evil powers of absolute crumminess! Nyah! Anyway, ignore the crazy fox girl. You'll find out what happens when you read on! So do as I say, and all will be well…until I take over the universe…mah! Anyways, Kyo! Who he happen to be from 'Fruits Basket' or another anime? I love fruits basket! Whoo! I'm so happy you like what I write though, please enjoy you're brand new Gaara plushie! With magickal sand! Yes! Sand! ...I'm a sad little person…

Azamiko: So was I! Terribleness, I never really liked Sasuke at all until I got further into the anime and manga. Though really it was more in the manga that I began to see more to Sasuke then a stuck up ice brat. Research papers! Yum, (yes, Fox likes to eat research papers…we're all aware there's something most definitely wrong with her) I have no idea who I feel for more either, but soon I'll be crying for Naruto (almost a spoiler alert! Mwahahaha!) Come over to the dark side, Sasuke-kun…(Ignore me, once again .) I'm glad you like you'r plushies, so here's a new one! A Ten Ten plushie! Yay for Ten Ten! Oh yeah, why don't you have some macaroni and cheese too?

Youyas Mate Kita: …Most normal people would be scared of you're comment, but then again, I'm not normal! –Glomphs you- I love you for saying you love me work! . Kyuubi plushies all around for you! With erasers for eating!

Tami: I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you for continuing to read my story! It's so great to hear people saying such nice things to me (without sarcasm) and it's even better when they come back to read more. . Thanks again! Have a Tsunade plushie! With…Chocolate!

Goddess of Sand: Lookit! You reviewed again! Yay! I love you so much! –pounce/huggles/squees- Read on and they might just meet. –suggestive look- Oooh. Of course you can have more plushies! Plushies for one and all! Hmm, time to give you a very smexy Kakashi and Iruka plushie! Together in one! With a celery stick!

Princess Kitana: What can I say? Evil comes naturally to me. . You're very Welcome! I love my buggy boy, let's give you a Shikamaru plushie this time! Yay! With some soup!

Smoking Panda: Why did you're nickname give me a mental image of Gaara smoking! Are you feeding me drugs without my knowing it? –Shifty eyes- Meh, I'll get over it if you are. Lol, have a Sneaky Sasuke plushie then! With a panda!

Letta: I love you, thankies for helping me get all the way to 30 reviews! I'll have 40 soon if I'm lucky enough! He is isn't he! Damn him, I have no control in this fic! –wails- Does he ever know what to do? Of course he does, he's the almighty Sasuke. I hope you enjoy class, why don't you cuddle a Kurenai plushie while you're there and drink some coke?

Bhodi Li: You're welcome! –Throws guitar picks everywhere- I'm a bit of a romantic too, but then again, I hate it. Meh, I'm just too weird for this. It was thick wasn't it! Oooh! –insert jaws music here- Anyways, why don't you have a chibi Asuma plushie for now with some chocolate chip icecream!Whee!

Song of the moment! Fun!

Yes, I'm still doing this, cause I wanna. This time the song of the moment is 'Amigone' By 'The Goo Goo Dolls', yes, I'm a fan. –sigh- If anyone actually knows who they are though, I'll be very surprised. Damn them for not touring Australia right this second…-Mutters darkly-

Fiction time:

Naruto stood in the doorway of his silent and now empty room. A confused expression upon his face, the blonde stared out, or rather at the window. The filmy white curtains fluttered slightly, as if a breeze had blown them into a wild dance. Puzzled, he lifted his eyes to stare out into the deep sky. _But, _he thought to himself, _there isn't any wind today…_

Just across the street from the very room Naruto stood in, Sasuke sighed quietly, cursing himself for running from the very person he was here to meet, though at the same time thankful for Naruto's ignorance. Sitting with his knees pulled up slightly, arms wrapped loosely around them, the dark haired boy turned his eyes upon the sky, refusing to look directly down though the window and at Naruto.

The sky around the golden sun had changed from its usual clean blue to a fiery orangey red while a few stray wispy clouds were tinged with pink and a strange purple colour. Further away from the great sun however, the sky had already faded to a light indigo, tiny stars twinkling in desperation, hoping to be seen despite the bright light of the sun. A tiny smirk (it was rare for him to smile now, even when he wanted for a genuine smile to appear, it was only ever that arrogant smirk that was shown) graced his features, Sasuke liked it at this time of day, it was the only true moment when one could see both the sun and the moon. To him, it was beautiful.

His face turned away from the vibrant sky and back down to the window, knowing that he could no longer ignore the fact that Naruto was standing down there, so very close, and yet so terribly far. However, when his eyes focused upon the place where the blonde should have been, he was surprised to find the room empty. Disappointed but not all that surprise, a shout down in the street caught the shinobi's attention. A group of children had taken advantage of the now near empty streets and were playing a ball game outside of the stall fronts. Already many of them had closed for the night time. Ready for dinner and a night with their family, others though were only just opening, hoping for those who chose to wander the streets at night (mainly youths and couples out for romance) to visit them for late night purchases.

Turning his attention back to the children, Sasuke noticed that one of them was no doubt the little boy he had seen with Naruto that day. The boy's dark hair and bright blue eyes reminded him strangely of Naruto's, it was now impossible for Sasuke to mistake the boy for anyone else. What had Naruto called him earlier? Ryoki? Ryiku? No, something else… Ryuku? Yes, that was it.

He studied the child for a while, with his laughing eyes and voice. He was obviously enjoying himself, by the way he giggled and smiled with the others, he fit into the little ragtag group of children so well. A soft, sad look entered Sasuke's eyes. That was what Naruto had forever been striving for, to be accepted like this boy was. To be wanted. _You were wanted, Naruto, you were… _His mind whispered the words, but were left unsaid, as they had always been. Stupid, that was why the blonde had left in the first place.

Suddenly, he was jerked back from his thoughts when a voice called out in the street, this time not a child's. From the flower shop, Ryoku's mother called from the door way, wearing an apron and holding a cooking utensil of some kind. Not being the best cook (though he knew how to feed himself well enough) Sasuke had no idea what the utensil was and personally, he didn't care. He watched the woman who obviously must be Aoshi, the woman Misuki had been talking about earlier. She looked very much like her son, though really it was he who resembled her, with long dark hair that reach just past her mid back and a strangely childlike look about her, the most apparent difference between them was the fact that rather then blue, her eyes were a bright gold. "Ryoku!" She called to her son, though she didn't really look quite old enough to be a mother, she appeared to be around her mid to late twenties, though it was hard to tell from this distance.

"Say goodbye to you're friends, it's time for dinner. I think the rest of you should be off home too now." The other children glanced at one another, but relented without argument, they knew that their mother's would more then likely have dinner ready by now, and they honestly didn't want grounding for being late. Waving and calling their goodbyes to one another, they departed, moving away in two's or three's towards 'home'. Ryoku waved until; at last, they were no longer in sight before running back towards his mother, arms outstretched. Knowing full well what her son had planned, Aoshi opened her own arms for him to jump into, lifting him up and twirling him around as he leapt at her. The two laughed for a moment before heading back inside the shop, switching the front lights on as they did so.

Another quiet sigh escaped the dark haired prodigy's lips, remembering his own family. He could have had a life like that; he could have been loved like the boy. Mournful for the moment, he took no notice of the steadily approaching presence behind him until it was less then a few meters away, already upon the other side of the building top.

"Sa…suke?"

A very familiar voice called out to him, catching said teen unaware. Leaping to his feet and spinning around, hand reaching for his Kunai safely secured to his leg, he paused when he realized who it was.

"Naruto!"

Author's Notes: Well that just sucked. Like most things, I hated this. I didn't have much time to type it though, Since I'm trying to get my Webcomic up soon and I want at least eight strips done, so I was drawing while doing this, hence the outrageous amount of spelling mistakes. Damn you mind for not being smart enough. Not much more to say here, but in other news, monkeys. That is all.


	8. A Gun To My Head

Author's notes: Look! A new chapter in less then two days! Whoo! It's it grood! …sorry, I started to say great and then good at the same time. Yes, it's good. Good and great, great and good. Meh, shut up laughing at me. Anyways, there will finally be big steps ahead in this chapter! Yay! –Dances- Everybody do a happy dance with me! Joy! Anyways, I'll try to get on with it now.

Gaara: …

Fox: I know! Look at all the reviews I got over night!

Gaara: …

Fox: I love it too! Let the world feel my love and joy!

Gaara: …-slowly begins to inch away while performing desert coffin-

Fox: Lookit! The sands moving! Ooh..pretty. Hey! It's all gritty and stuffsh, it feels funny. Wait, it's getting a little too-mnph, ffrfhnph, thufflelefullfll!

Gaara: …

Reviews!

Princess Kitana: Me? Troublesome! Never! P I love you Shika! So snuggleful. A new chapter for you to read and find out! Yeah! 'Member to review when you're done, I neeed yoooooou! –Clings to you- Ignore the limpet attached to your arm please. . Anyway, I wanna give you a new plushie, how about a Shizune plushie! Whee! –Twirls-

Bholdi Li: Welcome welcome and welcome! . It was short, ne? (Lookit, I used Japanese! Though I have no idea what it means. Stupid, stupid slow mind of mine. –pouts-) Yay for unneeded cliffies! Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be much longer. Whoo! Have a Neji plushie!

BtTara: Yup, it is too! Fell the pain and pride of being kind enough to review, . Are you still interested too? Please go don't let people loose interest now! NOOO! –Cough-, yes, anyway… Please keep reading! Have a Hanabi plushie for reviewing, and because I just wanna give them all away. .

Silent Victory: Yay! Its fine, I don't mind as long as you enjoy reading it, but I still love reviews! They make my sad existence worth it. –Sigh- Lol, anyway. I don't' like anything I write! It always seems really stupid to me, and it is. Bleagh. Thankies for saying it's good though! A new person to love! Yay, . Have a Naruto plushie!

Azamiko: Don't we all, I'm too childish for my own good. –sigh- Meh, I don't wanna change just yet, growing up looks boring. It is non-happy! If I lost you, I…I…

Kiba: -raises eyebrow-

Fox: Shut up, I'm _trying _to be a little dramatic here.

Kiba: You're too much of a drama queen, you don't need to be anymore dramatic then you already are.

Fox: Meh.

But anyway, Sasuke is in trouble! Hehehehe! –gigglesnort- eww…. Another plushie for you! Hmm, which one haven't I given you…how about a Kabuto plushie this time? Ok? Ok!

Smoking Panda: You're welcome! I'm just g;ad that someone enjoys them! GO plushies! –Huggles back- Oh god my! He is! O.O Aww, really? Damn it, I'll haveto delete the next chapter…lol, just kidding. Nup, it's not, but it may be yet! I can't either, it means more readies and more reveiwies! Wheee! Time to give you a …a Gaara plushie! .

Touyas Mate Kit: Yay! The longest post from this chappie! P If it has a Sasuke on top of course! And if it has a smexy Sasuke on top! Definitely! And if it had a super smexy snugglishious Sweet Sasuke then you can have all the updates you want! –points- Evil laugh! I love you, and ignore me now. But anyway! Time for a Ten Ten plushie!

And now it's time for song of the moment! Yayness!

This time the song of the moment is 'You're so Last Summer' by 'Taking back Sunday'. It's addictive damn it! Anyway, download it and listen to it! It's so awesome! I loved it . And now, since I wanna, I'm gonna post some lyrics from the song:

I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to   
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I go to, the truth  
is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleedin on your shirt

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm somethin you'll be missin  
(is that I'm somethin that you're missin)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that... 

Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions   
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name

That's a little part of the song anyway, so good!

Fiction time!

The blonde boy stood before him, eyes wide and confused, unmoving. Sasuke stumbled back slightly from his sharply cut off turn. Mentally, he cursed, why was it that Naruto could always cause him to totally forget all his poise, stoic calmness? That was an easy answer though: it was simply because he was Naruto.

"Sasuke…you came?" It wasn't really a question, but in a way, it was. Obviously the other had not been expecting him to be found, and if so, not by Sasuke. The dark haired Chuunin faltered for a moment. "I came to see you." Once again, his cold self had returned, the momentary fumble for words gone.

Blue eyes were cast over him; he could feel the cerulean orbs taking in every tiny detail about him. The stoic youth suppressed the urge to shiver from the familiar sensation, one he had felt so many times before, as the gaze sent jolts up his spine. He waited for the other to speak; feeling as if his answer head either been ignored or gone unheard, though the latter was unlikely, for all his stupidity, not much went unheard by the blonde.

A voice cut through the tension of the air, Aoshi's to be exact. "Naruto?" Are you out here?" It was quiet, coming from below them in the street. Immediately, the gaze was switched from him to the street where Naruto's 'mother' stood calling him. Sasuke was at the same time thankful for the distraction, but annoyed that they had been interrupted. It was definitely not the first time that day his emotions had been conflicting. "I'm just up here, Mom! Just a moment!" The blonde shouted back, he certainly hadn't lost his loud mouth over the last few weeks. Sasuke was surprised at the term his friend/rival used for the woman. _Mom?_ He thought curiously, but the thought was dismissed for later when Naruto's attention turned to him.

"Wanna come have dinner with us, we're having fish." The dark haired boy of course already knew this, and the image before him caused a small smirk to pass over his features. The blonde stood with his hand scratching the back of his head, appearing slightly nervous, while the rest of his body was relaxed and casual. The stoic boy nodded simply, and followed the other down onto the ground below.

Aoshi was waiting outside the flower shop still, giving her new son a confused look at the arrival of Sasuke. "Hiya Mom, this is Sasuke. He's a friend of mine." Immediately she smiled at the said boy. "Hello Sasuke, it's very nice to finally meet a friend of Naruto's." Again the dark haired shinobi nodded, giving a tiny half smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Amused none the less by the quiet, polite youth before he who stood so easily next to her loud, hyperactive son, the woman moved aside slightly to allow them inside the house. "Well go on in and get ready for dinner, and hurry up about it." Naruto flashed her a fox-like grin and dashed inside, shouting over his shoulder while dragging his friend by the hand. "We will, don't wait for us!" He yelled, charging up the stairs as Sasuke tried desperately avoided knocking over various flowers and tables as they went. It was only after Aoshi had shouted back her good natured reply of "Get on with it and we won't have to!" that he noticed there was something different about the grin Naruto now wore, some thing more…real, perhaps. He wasn't quite sure what it was exactly, but for now he'd forget about it and think it over later.

After changing quickly into clean clothes (Sasuke had borrowed a pair of slightly too small black pants and, horribly enough, orange shirt from Naruto. The blonde was still a few centimeters shorter then himself) and washing their hands and face, the two boys half fell half jumped down the stairs and seated themselves at the dinner table with the rest of the family. Well, Naruto half fell half jumped, Sasuke walked as normally as is humanly possible when a one has a hyperactive ball clinging to their forearm.

While they had been changing, Aoshi's husband, Kobashi, had returned from work (he had a job loading and unloading cargo from the ships that docked in the port on the other side of the town) and was currently helping his son set the table. Well, it could have been called setting the table, but it looked more like they were playing around together, Kobashi throwing Ryoku in the air while catching him. He was a tall man, well built and strong enough from lifting heavy crates at work, with short brown hair and blue eyes. Aoshi's mother had also entered the room, relaying plates of streaming food back and forth from the kitchen which was connected to the dining room by a pair of large rolling doors, both of which were currently open. The old woman (called 'old bat' by Naruto but otherwise known as Kanato) had long graying hair tied back in a bun while her squinty black eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses. She was arguing animatedly with who Naruto told him to be her youngest daughter, Okina (who looked to be only a few years older then Sasuke himself, nineteen perhaps) who resembled Aoshi with slightly short hair (dyed an amazingly bright shade of electric blue) and the same golden eyes. The last person in the home seemed to be the quietest, the eldest of the three of Kanato's daughters, Tsukina, sat reading in the corner. Her ebony hair was done up in a neat plait while a few stray wisps fell into her light brown (bordering gold) eyes. Despite the noise, chaos and mess around her, she seemed totally switched out to the world.

Introductions were made and dinner was served, each person grabbing their plate and dishing themselves out a bit of everything (Ryoku had positively beamed when he discovered the every last piece of his fish was taken) until everyone settled down to begin eating. Conversation was thrown back and forth (some about himself, though he never said much, more nodded then anything, especially not about Naruto's departure of Kohona) and Sasauke was surprised to find himself smiling slightly while the blonde beside him grinned and spoke enough for the both of them. It was a wonderful atmosphere, friendly with the smell of well cooked food. To him, the night was an enjoyable one, he would say no more.

The house it's self was a moderately large one, though it astounded Sasuke as to how so many people managed to live there without constantly getting into one another's faces, but, surprisingly enough, they got on very well together. The house belonged to Aoshi and Kobashi, but the rest of the family played their part in it's upkeep. While Aoshi and Okina ran the flower shop (the blue haired girl found it impossible to get a job elsewhere due to her habit of being late every single time she had a shift), Kanato looked after Ryoku and did the cleaning (Naruto now helped with this job, though he had also become something of a delivery boy for the flower shop) and Tsukina worked at a book store around the corner.

Finally, the meal was over. Everyone cleaned away their own pots, but the majority of the left over food and the plates they were set upon was washed up the women as Ryoku, Kobashi, Sasuke and Naruto left them to it. Before they left the kitchen, the dark haired Chuunin watched his friend/ex rival slip the family cat a piece of fish he had saved from his plate. Kanato hit him lightly for doing so, laughing when the poor boy yelped as she pinched his ear. The two boys made a hurried escape before she could wound the blonde further.

The light atmosphere had left Sasuke feeling happy and warm, having forgotten why he was here in the first place. It was only once they were upstairs in Naruto's room and sitting crosslegged upon the floor did he remember. "-And this is my desk and this is my bed and this is my-"The Uchiha cut him off suddenly, having been too immersed in his own thoughts to hear what his friend was talking about. "Naruto," He began, slightly nervous though his exterior was calm and relaxed. "Yeah?" The blonde asked, fiddling with a small figurine he found on his beside table. "I was wondering…" He paused, eyes switching from the floor up to Naruto. "When are you coming home?"

The other boy simply stared at cold eyed youth. "What are you talking about Sasuke? This is my home." He appeared slightly confused or nervous perhaps. A sudden look of something vaguely like disappointment and disgust rolled into one crossed the dark haired boy's features. "No it's not," He muttered darkly. "Don't be stupid," Naruto snorted, "Yes it is. I'm happy here, I have my family with me, it's my home."

With those words, something deep inside Sasuke snapped. "Not it's not!" He yelled, leaping to his feet. "It was never you're home! You're home is back in Kohona, with me! I'm you're family, not them! Me!" The blonde sat staring up at his friend in shocked silence, unable to say anything.

"Come back," He whispered, a slightly desperate look within his eyes, but the again, it could have been imagined. "Come home and be happy with me…"

Anger rose in the blondes face as he slowly climbed to his feet. "Don't say those things," He growled, voice low. "Don't say you're my family when you know it's not true. Family love each other, you never loved me at all." A feral sort of red stirred within his eyes, "I told you in the letter, I know you don't really care. Even now Sasuke, even now I'm still just you're little fucking toy, nothing else." The whisper like scars upon his cheeks darkened. "I'm not going to be used by you again!" He roared, "Not by you or anyone else! Not ever again!" His voice slowly faded back into a harsh whisper. "Get out." He snarled,

"And never come back."

Author's Notes: DAMN YOU CHAPTER!I will kill this chapter one day, let it die! It was so jumbled, poorly written and pathetic, and yet I really don't want to have to re-write it all over again. Yes, I am possibly the laziest person on earth…including Shikamaru. Yes people, I am that lazy! –Sigh- Anyways, guess what! I'm reading this new manga which I found at my library! Yay! They've started to actually have some anime and manga in the books and dvd's! I love you anime and manga...Well, as I was saying. It's called 'Rebound' and so far it's actually pretty good. It's by a guy called Yuriko Nishiyama. Did I mention its good? …Review!


End file.
